Back In Time
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Tarika's accused of doing something, She denies it, She runs away and finds someone she would have never thought of finding, They fall in love... *ROCKSTAR* completely AU read at your own risk...


Inspired from Ori's story "Happier Times." I know many people aren't gonna like this story and maybe not even ROCKSTAR fans but I was mad and wanted express my anger. So sorry. BTW I always thought that my story lacked description so I tried to add more of that. THIS IS ALL AU let me warn you all before you scream at me.

Back in Time:

Tarika had just landed in Los Angeles. She stormed through the airport looking vicious. She wanted get away from everything and just be her old self again. "Itne saal diye meine CID ko Abhijeet ko aur who log mujhpe shaak karenga? Now they'll see what the real Tarika is and what she will do. They haven't seen the bad side of me yet." Tarika was fuming in anger. She was starting to look like her old self again. "No more freakin skirts im gonna be myself now." She went to the hotel she had rented and went inside. She stripped off her fancy skirt and clothes, she would normal wear while working in CID, and put on a purple tank top that ended above her belly button and Short shorts with a purple belt. She let her hair loose and fixed her eyebrow ring and nose ring. (Surprised? Deal with it… this was her before and her normal self in my view.) She put on purple boot pumps and left the hotel.

It was about 10:00 pm right now and a really bad time for a girl to be out in Los Angeles the city of casinos. Tarika walked passed a bar and glanced inside and smirked. She walked in and eyed the drinks lined up along the bar's backside where the bartender was standing giving drinks to others. She sat on the stool and turned to the tender "One Black Russian please." The person frowned and faced her.

"Tarika?" he asked her.

Tarika looked up and saw the persons face. First she thought it was Abhijeet and looked closer and saw a scar down the side of his face. "Rocky?"

Rocky eyed her head to toe and then smirked. "You are Tarika right?" Tarika gave him a dirty look. "Yea any doubt?" "Didn't expect to see you here, looking like this." He put her drink in front of her "waise yeh kaafi strong hai pelogi?" She smirked and picked up her drink. "Haan and get use to it." "Tumhare Abhijeet nahi aiya?" He asked her. "Nahi!" She viciously said. "Wow itna gussa usska naam sunke?" "Tumhe kya? Phele tum yeh baato, tum tou mar gai tha na? Tou yahan kaise?" She asked him. He looked at her suspiciously "Why are you asking? Kahin CID ko pata tou nahi chal gya ki mein yahan hoon aur mara nahi? Did your team send you here?" "No! and neither is it my team anymore." She said harshly. "Accha? You aren't lying are you?" "No." She said simply. "Well when your boyfriend shot me…" Tarika interrupted him. "He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "Ok ok. When Abhijeet shot me and got busy with Daya and left I somehow got to a different hospital and got the bullet removed and then I moved here." "Oh…" Tarika replied while taking a sip of her drink. "Now you tell me why you're here and why you're so mad." She smirked. "Phir kabhi." She put her empty glass in front of him and left. Rocky smirked at her confidence, then looked down at the empty glass "Wah she finished the whole glass? Ladki ho tou aise. Mujhe tou phele hi isse purpose karlena tha. Per ab kya jata hai who tou apne pyaare Abhijeet se gussa hai." He smiled. He looked at his watch "YES! Shift is over!" He jumped over the counter and started out the door. He spotted his boss talking to her boyfriend. "Later boss!" He yelled. "Byee sexy." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair and walked out the door. The girls at the bar watched him go and sighed.

He got in his white Lamborghini Gallardo and started driving towards his house when he saw Tarika walking, looking gorgeous. He opened the windows and stopped beside her.

"Hey Beautiful, want a ride?" He asked her.

"From you? NO!" She replied and then continued walking. He started driving beside her.

"Gosh mein itna b bura nahi hoon. Jitna tum sooch rahi ho." He said.

"Accha tou kitne bure ho?" She asked him.

"Tarika please get in, look kitni raat ho chuki hai…" He said.

"Tumhe meri itni fikar kyun ho rahi hai?" She raised an eyebrow.

Rocky couldn't hold it in anymore he had waited long enough for her. "Because I love you god dammit!" Then he realized what he said and but his head on the steering wheel. Tarika stopped in shock and looked at him. She didn't say anything and just got in the car. She looked at him and then gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Rocky…" she said softly. He put his head up and looked at her. "Saach mein mujse pyaar karte ho?" He nodded. "Abhi b aise." Tarika asked. "Tarika I love you for who you are not for how you look." He answered back without even thinking. "Good I needed a badass in my life and I needed a break from everything." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then started to drive towards the hotel. He dropped her off in front of the hotel and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Nice to see bad guys have hearts too." He smiled. "Ab b bura lagta hoon?" She nodded and then went inside.

One month later:

Tarika had moved in with Rocky and both were living together and Tarika was still how she was when they first met but the only difference was that Tarika had developed feeling for Rocky too but just hadn't told him yet. She had told him what had happened and why.

Tarika got up and stretched and looked at the clock, it read 9am. "Rocky must be home by now." She got up and got fresh and wore a pair of jeans with a full sleeved shirt since it was getting cold now. She went to go down the stairs and passed Rocky's room and saw that it was open. "He isn't here yet?" She shrugged and went towards the kitchen and saw a wine bottle and grabbed it off the shelf. She opened it and took a big chug. She went towards the couch and saw Rocky sitting there looking through the paper. "You're here?" Tarika asked surprised. Rocky eyed her holding the bottle and smirked. "Tarika in the morning?" He asked her talking about her drinking. "Tumse sikha hai." She replied easily. He smiled and she came and sat down beside him. "Meri buri adaat maat copy kiya karo. Give it here." He snatched it out of her hand and she started whining. "ROCKKYYYY!" He took a big gulp and started to get up when Tarika sat on his thighs. He looked at her surprised. She wrapped her hands around his neck and looked at him. He smirked and pulled her closer by putting his hands around her. She smiled and leaned closer to his face. She looked at his face. His sexy silky hair fell into his eyes, his smile killed her, his scar added uniqueness to his face. Although he had a face exactly like Abhijeet's he had uniqueness and somehow looked much better and hotter to her. Maybe it was his eyes which always had a mischievous look in it. She didn't know but all she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Kya dekh rahi ho?" He asked her. "I love you Rocky." She whispered and leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't up to the mark but still please Review…

CAT ^._.^


End file.
